Prince of the Fairy World
by Jebal Monster
Summary: Jimin tidak mempercayai adanya Peri dan makhluk mistis sejenisnya. Lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan jika keduanya mulai mendatangi kehidupannya? YoonMin VMin & KookMin HopeMin NamJin Slight HopeGi
1. Chapter 1

Jimin menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pembicaraan antar siswi tentang makhluk mistis yang dipanggil Were-Wolf itu membuatnya ingin menulikan pendengarannya. "Aish, mereka seperti orang zaman dahulu saja. Percaya pada makhluk-makhluk tak jelas itu." Sindirnya cuek saat mendapat Death-glare dari mereka.

"Ooowww, Jiminie. Itu karena kau tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan kami. Asal kau tahu saja, Were-Wolf yang tertangkap kamera kemarin sangatlah tampan." Celetuk salah satu dari mereka kemudian diiringi cekikikan dari gadis-gadis tersebut. Jimin mendengus mendengarnya.

Dia mengambil sebuah novel pembunuhan dari dalam tasnya, bermaksud untuk meneruskan bacaannya, dan dalam sekejap ia telah fokus dalam cerita itu.

 _...Nafasnya terengah-engah. Suara benturan antara sepatu dan lantai rumah sakit tua itu memenuhi udara malam._

 _Dor!_

 _Tembakan pertama terdengar, dadanya sesak. Dia butuh istirahat, tapi keadaan melarang dirinya melakukan hal itu. "Ah, Sialan."_

 _Kerikil-kerikil pengganggu berserakan dilantai kotor yang dipijaknya, menambahkan nuansa horor yang sebelumnya telah melekat disini._

 _Kakinya mulai melangkah gemetar. Ia merasa tubuhnya mengkhianatinya, 'Aku masih ingin hidup.'_

 _'Aku masih ingin hi-'_

' _ARGGHHHHH!_ '

 _Teriakannya berhasil memecah kesunyian malam, sebuah benda berbentuk jangkar kecil dengan rantai yang mengikat di pangkalnya dengan manis tertancap kaki kirinya._

 _Sekarang kakinya benar-benar berhenti bergerak, ia jatuh bersimpuh dengan lemas mendengar langkah kaki dibelakangnya melangkah santai._

 _Saat dirasa sudah dekat, sebuah tangan meraup dagunya dan menariknya hingga bertatapan dengan Onyx gelap penuh dosa milik pemuda itu. Dan..._

"Eunghhh..." Jimin mengerang geli saat hidung milik pemuda yang saat ini memeluknya itu tengah mengendusi leher putih miliknya. "Tae... Hentikan, geli bodoh."

Bukannya berhenti, hidung mancung itu makin menenggelamkan dirinya hingga ke ceruk leher sang Namja manis. "Hmmmh... Kau wangi."  
Pelukannya makin mengerat, seolah ia tak akan hidup jika tidak menghirup aroma tubuh Jimin.  
Disamping mereka, terlihat seorang Namja lain yang hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan sang _Hyung_ pada sahabat mereka. " _Yaa!_ _Hyung,_ hentikan kelakukanmu itu."

Taehyung mendongak kemudian menatap Namja yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan tatapan sombong, "Bilang saja kau iri Jungkook. Karena sebenarnya kau juga ingin melakukan ini." Dia mencium leher Jimin, "Ini." Menjilat cuping telinga mungil Jimin. "Dan ini." Mengecup pipi tembam Jimin yang tampak tidak peduli lagi, seolah itu sudah biasa dilakukan.

"...Diamlah."

Kantin dalam suasana ramai seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Jimin menatap tajam Taehyung yang sedang menggoda sekelompok gadis disebuah meja hanya untuk menyingkirkan mereka dari meja tersebut, dan kemudian ia akan menempati meja kosong itu.

"Jimin kemarilah." ajak Taehyung. Disampingnya sudah ada Jungkook yang bersiap memakan makan siangnya.

"Tidak mau." Jimin melengos meninggalkan tempat itu dan memilih untuk duduk di meja lain yang tidak terlalu ramai. Taehyung menatapnya bingung, biasanya Jimin senang duduk ditempat ini.

"Bodoh." Ejek Jungkook yang segera mendapat jitakan dari tangan sang _Hyung_.

" _Yaa!_ Kau mau mati _eoh_! Tidak punya alasan hidup?!" Jungkook berseru keras sedang Taehyung menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka. Melongo lebih tepatnya.

"Jangan membunuhku..."

Jungkook mengangkat alisnya.

"... Alien akan semakin berkurang."

Jungkook tertawa keras mendengarnya, tidak memperdulikan tatapan bingung siswa siswi lain. "Bingo! Alasan yang tepat."

Taehyung memasang flat-face, kurang ajar sekali bocah disampingnya ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, dan ia menyesal telah melakukan itu. Karena saat ini yang dilihatnya adalah Jimin yang asyik tertawa dengan Seorang Namja dari kelas tetangga mereka. Park Jiwoo.

"Ku lihat kau lapar _Hyung._ Ingin makan?" Tanya Jungkook mengikuti arah pandang Taehyung.

"Tentu."

Jimin yang menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya pun menoleh. Dia mendapati dua kakak-adik itu memandanginya, ia menjulurkan lidah, berniat mengejek. "Untuk yang ini biarkan aku saja yang makan. Kau cari yang lain saja."

"Ck, dasar pelit." Decak Jungkook kemudian kembali fokus memasukkan makanan manusia itu kedalam mulutnya. Ya, Manusia.

Dan mereka bukanlah seorang manusia.

"Ah, aku sudah selesai. Sampai jumpa lagi Jiminie..." Jiwoo mengacak rambut Jimin pelan yang dibalas dengan anggukan manis Namja bermarga Park itu.

Setelah Jiwoo pergi, Jimin mengalihkan pandangan ke meja yang tadi ditempati Taehyung dan Jungkook. "Dimana mereka?"

Jiwoo masuk ke salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Pelajaran akan dimulai 5 menit lagi, dan mengingat jika kelasnya berjarak cukup jauh dari kamar mandi. Ia harus cepat-cepat menuntaskan panggilan alamnya.

Dua menit kemudian ia keluar dari bilik kamar mandi dengan keadaan lega, dilihatnya jam tangan yang terpasang dipergelangan tangannya. "3 menit lagi."  
Sebelum kakinya sempat melangkah, sebuah kain hitam panjang terlilit mengitari kepalanya serta menutupi kedua bola matanya. "Apa-apaan ini?!"

Ia mencoba melepaskannya, tapi tidak bisa. Dari arah belakang terlihat sosok yang berseragam sama dengannya berdiri dengan sebuah seringai psychopath yang terpeta diwajahnya.

"Makananku..." suara geraman rendah yang terdengar berat itu membuat Jiwoo langsung berbalik arah, "Siapa kau?"

Karena tidak mendapat balasan, Jiwoo makin meningkatkan ke waspadaannya. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang seutas tali turut melingkari pergelangan tangan Jiwoo. Pergerakannya kini makin terbatas.

Orang tidak dikenal dihadapannya memegang pundak Jiwoo, "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Aaaaarrrrrggggghhhhhh!"

Suara teriakan jiwoo melengking tat kala benda tajam itu dengan beringas merobek pertengahan leher dan pundak Jiwoo. Ia merasa cairan merah miliknya diambil paksa. Kegiatan itu berlangsung selama 3 menit, wajah Jiwoo tampak pucat pasi. Tubuhnya melemas, ia mengira jika anemia mulai menyerangnya. Pegangan orang asing itu terlepas, menyisakan Jiwoo yang langsung tersungkur dilantai.

Ia berpikir jika akan mati sekarang. Tapi suara pintu terbuka diiringi teriakan seorang Namja yang ia kenal membuatnya bersyukur.  
"Jiwoo _Hyung_..."

Jimin, secepat kilat menghampiri Namja yang tersungkur. Ia membuka benda benda yang melilit Jiwoo. Pergelangan tangan Jiwoo memerah. Jimin dengan sigap memapah tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu. "Bertahan lah _Hyung_."

Kakinya yang kecil melangkah hati-hati agar tidak melukai Jiwoo. Dia tersenyum lega menyadari jika UKS tidak jauh dari tempat ini. Pintu UKS menjeblak terbuka hingga membuat orang yang ada disana terkejut. Perawat itu dengan cekatan membantu Jimin untuk menaruh Jiwoo diranjang, ia mulai mengobati luka itu tanpa memperdulikan Jimin yang menatap ngeri padanya.

Selama pengobatan berlangsung, Jimin tidak berkata apapun. Yang terdengar disana hanya rintihan kesakitan Jiwoo.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa Jimin tidak kembali?" Tanya Jungkook dengan nada khawatir pada _Hyung_ nya.

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Dia lebih memilih untuk fokus pada buku pelajaran didepannya.

"Jawab, bodoh. Jangan sok serius." dengan wajah tanpa dosa ia menjitak Taehyung yang langsung meringis.

 **TEETT TEETTT TEETT**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, dan pada saat itu pula Jimin kembali kekelas. Jungkook dengan sisi protektif mulai menghujami Jimin dengan berbagai pertanyaan, "Kenapa kau lama? Apa tadi ada masalah? Apa ada siswa yang menyerangmu? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau terluka?"

Jimin tersenyum saat ekspresi yang tidak pernah ditampilkan Jungkook oleh orang lain terlihat, Jimin menangkup pipi Jungkook dan berujar gemas. "Ah, manisnya. Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir." Jungkook memejamkan matanya saat kedua tangan mungil Jimin membela lembut pipinya.

"Ehem."

Deheman dari Taehyung membuat Jimin dan Jungkook menoleh, "Kalian tega sekali tidak menganggapku disini."

Taehyung berjalan cepat, merebut Jimin dan merangkulnya pergi meninggalkan Jungkook.  
Sedang yang ditinggal hanya mendengus geli melihat sahabat mereka sejak kecil yang imutnya minta ampun berteriak padanya, "Jungkookie, selamatkan aku~"

Dia berjalan pelan mengikuti mereka dari belakang dan membalas perkataan Jimin. "Aku datang Sayaang..."

 **TBC**

 **Wakssss... RnR? :V**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan bersama melintasi Blok perumahan mereka. Jangan bertanya kenapa sedari tadi mereka bertiga selalu bersama, karena sebenarnya mereka adalah tetangga.

"Tae..." panggil Jimin pada Taehyung yang berjalan disamping kirinya. "Hm..."

"Tau tidak-"

"Tidak." Taehyung yang memotong kalimat Jimin langsung memasang cengiran polos.

Jimin menatap sebal Taehyung kemudian pindah ke sisi kanan Jungkook. Jadi, penempatannya sekarang adalah Jungkook ditengah, Jimin dikanan Jungkook dan Taehyung dikiri Jungkook.

Jimin memutar bola matanya kesal, "Taehyung tidak asik..."  
Ia memeluk lengan kanan Jungkook dengan manja, "Kookie, Kookie. Tau tidak, sebenarnya alasan Jimin terlambat masuk ke kelas karena tadi ada insiden." Celoteh Jimin sok serius. Taehyung yang melihatnya manja pada Jungkook segera berekspresi masam.

Jungkook seketika menoleh, tatapan khawatir kembali terlihat, "Insiden apa?" Tanya Namja itu.

"Kau kenal Jiwoo kan? Tadi waktu Jimin ke kamar mandi, Jimin melihatnya dalam keadaan sekarat." Jelas Jimin, lalu meneruskan. "Dan Jimin membantunya ke UKS, Kata perawat, dia sepertinya diserang oleh hewan buas."

Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan dahi berkerut, kemudian beralih menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Taehyung mengendikkan bahunya, tidak peduli. Saat merasa rumah mereka makin dekat, Jimin melepas pelukannya pada Jungkook. "Ah, sudah sampai."

Sebelum Jimin memasuki gerbang, Taehyung bersemangat menunjuk pipinya dan berkata. "Chim, Cium."

Jimin mendengus geli, tapi ia tak kuasa melihat tatapan penuh harap Taehyung. Dia menghampiri Taehyung, berjinjit agar bisa mencapai Taehyung dan mengecup pipinya sekilas. Jungkook membuang muka.

Taehyung tersenyum kotak, dan berujar polos, "Gomawoo~"

Jimin beralih pada Jungkook yang sedari tadi membuang muka, ia tau Jungkook juga menginginkan kecupan. Jadi Jimin mendekat dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Jungkook.

Namja manis itu mundur perlahan, Jungkook berdehem sebentar. "Baiklah sampai bertemu besok."

Jimin memasuki gerbang rumah dan melambaikan tangan. Namja pendek itu berlari kecil menuju pintu utama, memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya Jimin berseru, " _Eomma_ , Chim pulang."

Kedua Namja itu masih didepan gerbang menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup, baru keduanya kembali meneruskan langkah.

Kupikir mereka terlalu berharap lebih pada Jimin, sedangkan Jimin hanya menganggap mereka adik. Meski sesekali ia merasakan debaran ketika berdekatan dengan mereka. Dan ia selalu menyangkalnya.

"Min Yoongi! Cepat datang ke tempat pertemuan."

Teriakan Namja cantik yang berasal dari lubang pintu memenuhi ruang latihan milik Namja bersurai hijau. Namja yang bernama Yoongi itu tidak menyahut, ia memegang busur panahan ditangannya dan melesatkan satu anak panah dari tempatnya.

Jin mendobrak pintu ruangan tersebut dan mendapati sang adik yang masih berkutat pada benda kesayangannya. "Astaga, cepat Yoongi. Jika tidak, aku akan dibunuh _Appa_."

"Aku tidak menerima perjodohan itu, Jin _Hyung_ aku tidak menyukainya _._ Lagi pula aku yakin jika dia tipe Seme." Suara berat Yoongi terdengar dingin.

"Ck, setujui saja apa susahnya sih. Coba kau lihat aku dan Namjoon. Bukankah kami saling mencintai? Hanya masalah waktu dan cinta itu akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya."

Yoongi menghela nafas lelah, "Itu karena kalian dari awal ditakdirkan bersama. Sudahlah aku malas membahas ini lagi."  
Ia bergerak sangat cepat, melewati jendela besar yang ada disana kemudian menghilang diantara hutan-hutan lebat.

" _Yaaa!_ Min Yoongi bodoh! Kemari bocah." Jin sang kakak berlari ke arah Jendela, tapi ia terlambat. Jejak Yoongi menghilang. "Mau jadi apa anak itu." Gerutunya gemas.

Jin berbalik dan berjalan keluar.

"Min Yoongi Bodoh!"

Ia berteriak sekuat tenaga tanpa menyadari sosok yang sedang bersandar didinding. "Perlu bantuan hm?" tawar orang itu berjalan mendekatinya.

Jin hampir saja terjungkal karena saking terkejutnya. Dia memukul pelan bahu Namjoon yang kini berdiri disampingnya, "Jangan mengejutkanku Joonie. Kau membuat _Mood_ ku bertambah buruk."

Namjoon terkikik, tunangannya yang cantik ini sangat mengerikan jika sudah marah. Tapi itu salah satu alasan kenapa ia menyukainya. Ah, tidak. Mencintainya.  
"Jadi, apa aku harus mengejarnya? Aku bisa menangkapnya jika kau mau."

Tangan Namjoon memeluk perut Jin, terlihat sangat manja pada Namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Biarkan saja." Putus Jin membuat dahi Namjoon berkerut.

"Kau tidak percaya pada kemampuanku?"

Jin memutar tubuhnya dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Namjoon. Romantis...  
"Aku selalu percaya pada Kemampuanmu sebagai Vampir, pasti kau dengan mudah dapat mengejarnya." Namjoon mengangguk, "Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir dia sudah dewasa untuk menentukan jalannya. Jadi, biarkan saja."

Namjoon mengangguk mengerti, lalu berucap malas, "Kau ditunggu _Appa_." mata Jin membola, menepuk keningnya dia pun melesat ke ruang pertemuan. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang cengo.

 **Sreeeekkk...**

Pintu pertemuan terbuka, menampilkan sosok Jin (º_º) yang berdiri dengan nafas agak terengah-engah. Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Dan ia kembali pada gaya formalnya, "Hn. Yoongi menolak perjodohan ini."

Seluruh orang yang ada disana terkejut, terutama orang yang akan dijodohkan dengan Yoongi. Sang pangeran bangsa Were-wolf, tatapan kecewa tampak kentara.

Ayah Jin dan Yoongi. Sang raja menghela nafas, ia sebenarnya sudah menebak itu yang akan dikatakan putranya.  
"Jadi dimana dia sekarang?"

Jin kaku, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. "Eh, itu. Dia kabur." Jelasnya sembari menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Astaga..."

Yoongi melompat dari batang pohon ke batang pohon lainnya. Kakinya terlihat ringan saat menapaki tanah berlumut dibawah. "Aku bebas."

Seringai sinis muncul, "Jangan harap aku akan kembali." Dia sudah muak dengan segala macam perjodohan yang Ayahnya lakukan.

Sebenarnya begini, Kaum peri adalah kaum yang ramah dan cinta akan kedamaian. Mereka sangat dekat dengan para kaum Maia yang jumlahnya tidak cukup banyak. Kaum Peri sangat bersahabat, tapi masih ada beberapa kaum lain yang tidak menyukai mereka.  
Contohnya adalah Vampir dan Were-wolf, jika kelompok itu bertemu sering terjadi cekcok antara penduduknya.

Oleh karena itu, Kaum peri yang cinta damai memilih untuk berdamai dengan mereka. Salah satunya adalah dengan menikahkan keturunan mereka. Yang katanya, dipercaya dapat mempererat tali persahabatan.

Jin sudah akan menikah dengan Vampir itu. Yoongi tidak terlalu peduli, yang ia pikirkan hanya dirinya sendiri. Terlalu egois mungkin, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Kakinya yang berbalut sepatu peri terlihat melayang melewati jalanan berlumpur. Tidak ingin mengambil resiko sepatunya kotor.  
Tujuannya kini hanya satu.

Dunia manusia.

Tempat yang belum pernah ia datangi, dan hanya bisa membayangkannya lewat sebuah buku tua diperpustakaan istana.  
Dia ingin kesana, hidup disana, dan menjadi bagian darinya.

Dengan semangat ia mulai melajukan langkahnya. Tidak sabar untuk kesana, meski hanya berbekal busur serta beberapa anak panah. Dia tipe petualang meski masa kecilnya lebih banyak ia habiskan di istana peri itu.

Inilah aku. Sang Pangeran dari dunia peri. 

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Jungkook bersandar pada pintu kamar sang _Hyung_ , "Ku dengar mereka akan segera menikah." Ucapnya membuka percakapan.

Taehyung yang tengah membaca komik diatas ranjang hanya bergumam, "Aku tidak peduli."  
Jungkook memutar bola matanya, "Dia menyuruh kita datang." Taehyung hampir menjawab sebelum Jungkook menyelanya, "Dan jangan bilang Tidak."

"Persetan." Umpat Taehyung menutup komik kesayangannya. Ia bangkit dari ranjang, menyimpan komik itu ke rak dinding. Lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. "Salah sendiri kenapa harus menikah dengan peri. Seperti tidak ada pilihan lain saja." Decaknya melewati Jungkook begitu saja.

Jungkook menghela nafas, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Dasar..."

Ia mengikuti Taehyung yang kini duduk didepan Tv sedang mencari Chanel kesukaannya. Yang pastinya tidak lepas dari Anime.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau tau berita kepindahan tetangga Jimin?"

"Kita tidak pindah Jungkook."

"Bukan kita Hyung. Ck, tapi Lee Jungshu."

"Oh, wanita aneh itu." Mata Taehyung memutar bola matanya saat mengingat kejadian 3 minggu yang lalu, dimana seorang Kim Taehyung hampir dicekik oleh wanita bernama Lee Jungshu tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Jungkook terkekeh, "Ya... si gila itu berkoar-koar mengenai ketidaknyamanannya dengan beberapa manusia serigala yang mencuri daging sapi simpanannya."

"Benarkah? Wah, kaum anjing itu kehabisan makanan dan alih profesi jadi pencuri. Menjijikan sekali." Dari sini kita bisa melihat ketidaksukaan Taehyung yang sangat kental pada Kaum were-wolf.

"Omong-omong tentang makanan." Mata Jungkook menjadi puppy eyes.

" _Hyung_ , lapar..."

Taehyung menatapnya datar, "Kau tadi bukannya sudah kusuruh untuk mencari makan sendiri?" Tanya Namja berstatus yang lebih tua.

"Malas."

"Kalau begitu salah sendiri." Ejek Taehyung yang langsung dihadiahi lemparan bantal oleh Jungkook.

 **Tok... Tok... Tok...**

Suara ketukan pintu membuat keduanya menoleh. Taehyung mendorong Jungkook, "Sana buka."

Jungkook menatapnya malas, "Haaah..." ia berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju pintu rumah. "Aku datang..." tangannya membuka kenop pintu dan langsung mendapati seorang Namja pendek dengan pipi chubby memerah sembab.

Namja itu langsung memeluknya erat, tak peduli dengan tinggi yang membuat mereka tak seimbang. "Kookie~ Huee~"

Jungkook terkejut, "Ada apa Chim?"

"Aku ditinggal _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ berlibur. Huee~ mereka jahat tidak mengajak Jimin." Ia makin terlihat seperti kucing kecil manja. Jungkook menggendong Jimin seperti koala. "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Menginap!" Seru Jimin antusias hingga membuat keseimbangan mereka agak goyah. Lagi pula besok libur, pikirnya senang.

" _Hyung,_ aku menemukan kucing tersesat disini!" Teriak Jungkook ke dalam.

"Biarkan saja. Buang sana!" Balas Taehyung membuat perempatan kesal terbentuk didahi kiri Jimin. " _Yaa!_ Taehyung menyebalkan." Protesnya sementara Jungkook berjalan ke dalam dengan Jimin masih dalam gendongannya.

Mereka sampai diruang Tv dan melihat Taehyung serius menonton anime-nya. "Bagaimana jika kucingnya seperti ini? Apa kau tega membuangnya?"

Taehyung menoleh saat Jungkook sudah duduk dibelakangnya lengkap dengan Jimin dipangkuannya. "Jiminie, sedang apa disini?" Tanya Namja itu heboh yang langsung dihadiahi Jitakan oleh Jimin.

"Bukan urusanmu. Dasar tidak berperikemanusiaan." Cibir Jimin ia menatap tajam Taehyung. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya membalas dengan ekspresi blank.

"Apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Taehyung yang menurut Jimin terdengar bodoh.

"Diam sajalah..." Jimin bangkit dari pangkuan Jungkook dan duduk disamping Namja yang paling muda. Ia berniat menjauh dari Taehyung, tentu saja karena dia masih kesal padanya.

Taehyung mengangkat bahu lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya menonton Tv. "Hah?! Sudah selesai." Teriaknya dengan horor menunjuk benda persegi panjang dihadapannya.

Ia menekan tombol-tombol pada remote Tv, mencoba mencari acara yang menurutnya menarik. Beberapa menit kemudian Taehyung menghela nafas bosan, "Tidak seru."

Namja pemilik senyum kotak itu beralih mengamati dua manusia lain yang sedari tadi diam. Sibuk dengan urusan sendiri. Jika Jungkook, ia yakin bocah itu sedang bermain game. Tapi Jimin?

Ia mengerutkan kening, wajah Jimin menunjukkan bermacam-macam ekspresi aneh. Terkadang senang, malu-malu, marah, dan kini wajahnya memerah. Penasaran, Taehyung mendekati Jimin dan duduk dibelakangnya, "...Sean menatap penuh sayang pada gadis korea dihadapannya. Wajah mereka saling mendekat satu sama lain."

Jimin terbelalak, ia segera menutup layar ponselnya. " _Yaa!_ Kim Taehyung!" Ia berteriak dengan wajah memerah malu. Taehyung memandangnya dengan seringai licik.

"Aw, manis sekali. Jiminie kita sudah dewasa ternyata..." goda Taehyung menoel-noel dagu Jimin yang wajahnya semakin merah. Jungkook menoleh bingung.

Ia memberikan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada makhluk dihadapannya, "Bodoh! Kim Taehyung menyebalkan!" Sebalnya dengan wajah imut yang menggemaskan.

"Tenang sayang, lain kali aku akan melakukan itu untukmu. Jadi kau tidak perlu membaca lagi." Taehyung kabur menuju dapur untuk membuat mie instan.

Mata Jimin menyipit dan sebuah pout tercipta." _Yaa_! Kim Taehyung, jangan lari begitu saja."

Ia pun memburu Taehyung ke dapur.

Meninggalkan Jungkook yang terdiam menengadah kepalanya ke atas. Ia menutup matanya.

Jungkook menggeram, mulutnya terbuka menampilkan dua taring yang tampak runcing.

Ketika ia membuka matanya...

...semuanya hitam. Dari warna putih yang normalnya ada mengelilingi irisnya, dan warna irisnya yang sebelumnya coklat menjadi hitam legam.

Wajahnya sayu, tampak tersiksa.

"Ah sial. Aku masih lapar dan Jimin datang. Argh!"

.

.

.  
.

Hari itu Yoongi bertekad untuk segera masuk kedunia manusia. Jari tangannya menjentik, dan segepok uang langsung mendarat ditangannya. "Kupikir aku juga harus mengganti pakaianku."

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh toko yang ada disana. Lalu begumam, "Toko roti, Toko sepatu? Ah nanti saja. Toko perhiasan, Toko baju... Itu dia."

Udara malam terasa berat menghantam tubuhnya.

"Aku harus cepat, sebelum mati kedinginan."

Dan tanpa Yoongi ketahui, sepasang mata serigala mematainya dengan wajah sedih.

"Apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan dunia makhluk menjijikan ini, Min Yoongi?"

.

.

.

Sudah saatnya tidur, dan Jimin merajuk ingin tidur dengan Jungkook. Tampaknya ia masih marah pada Taehyung.

"Jungkook."

"Tidur denganku saja."

"Ingin Jungkook..."

Mata Jimin berkaca-kaca.

"Malam ini dengan Taehyung saja ya Chim..." Jungkook mencoba mengelus rambut Jimin.

Tapi Jimin menepis tangan Jungkook. "Kookie tidak ingin tidur dengan Chim ya?" Tanya Jimin dengan air mata menggenang.

"Hueeee~" Jimin menangis dan langsung lari menuju kamar Taehyung.

Jungkook tampak berniat memcegatnya, tapi tatapan Taehyung membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Ini yang terbaik."

"Aku tau itu."

Taehyung melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Dan Jungkook masih frustasi karena membuat Jimin menangis. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin sekamar dengan Jimin.

Tapi apa daya rasa panas ditenggorokannya semakin terasa. Tak mungkin'kan ketika saat tidur dengan Jimin, Jungkook tiba-tiba menyerangnya dan menghisap darahnya beringas?

"Aku harus berburu."

°°•°°

Yoongi menaruh pakaian khas perinya kedalam sebuah tas yang tadi sempat dibelinya. Ia sekarang mengenakan Hoodie hitam dan sepotong celana jeans. Tampaknya dia sudah nyaman memakai pakaian manusia.

"Begini lebih baik."

Ia berjalan senormal mungkin dan menahan diri agar tidak melayang. Jujur saja, berjalan sungguh melelahkan.

Jalanan tampak lebih sepi dari yang tadi. Mengingat ini sudah petang dan udara diluar terlalu dingin untuk mereka nikmati, dan orang-orang tidak bodoh untuk lebih memilih berjalan dimalam dingin daripada menggulung diri dengan selimut hangat dirumah masing-masing.

Ah ya, Yoongi membutuhkan rumah.

Tiba-tiba nama seseorang melintas dibenaknya, Jung Hyorin!

Ia berbisik, "Giok."

Tak lama kemudian suara _'Poof_ ' keras terdengar bersamaan dengan datangnya seorang wanita paruh baya yang langsung membungkuk patuh didepan Yoongi.

"Bibi Jung..."

"Giok, Tuan muda. Ada apa memanggil saya d-dan kita dimana?" Wanita itu menatap sekeliling yang sangat asing baginya.

"Didunia manusia."

"Jika Tuan besar tau bagaimana?!"

"Diamlah, kau hanya pembantu disini. Tidak perlu mencampuri urusanku." Desisnya Sadis.

"B-Baik Tuan." Bibi Jung mengeret takut.

"Aku memanggilmu kesini untuk mencarikanku sebuah rumah yang layak ditempati."

"Rumah dengan tetangga yang tidak berisik."

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Akhirnya Zyan meneruskan kisah ini.**  
 **#digamparberjamaah :'v**  
 **Mian, Zyan sedang seteres. Jadi gak mood buat nerusin cerita ini.**


	4. Chapter 4

Keesokkan harinya Jimin pulang pukul 05.00 subuh mengingat dia masih harus sekolah. Dan dia hanya pamit pulang pada Taehyung, Jimin tidak mau bertemu Jungkook.

Padahal pagi itu Jungkook sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaan Jimin. Dia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk meminta maaf pada si manis itu.

Tapi ia harus menelan pil pahit. Jimin sudah pergi dan tidak berpamitan padanya. Dan itu membuat Taehyung dengan sok prihatin menepuk bahunya dan berkata, "Semua sudah terjadi."

Tidakkah kalian tau?

Itu sangat _**JLEB!**_

Dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Jimin tanpa sarapan. Toh, itu bukan makanan utamanya.

"Chim..." panggil Jungkook saat ia menjumpai Jimin yang ternyata sudah bersiap pergi digerbang rumahnya. Tanpa menunggu Jungkook dan Taehyung. Ya, Saudara-saudara. **Tanpa menunggu Jungkook dan Taehyung.**

Dapat Jungkook lihat Jimin agak tersentak. Tapi itu hanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya wajah si Park muda itu menjadi keruh dan pout tercipta dibibirnya. Ia berjalan tanpa menoleh ke arah Jungkook.

Sial.

Jungkook tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Karena selama ini Jimin tidak pernah marah padanya.

Jungkook hampir melangkah mengejar Jimin tapi suara pintu terbuka dirumah milik Lee Jungshu membuat Jungkook terdiam.

Seorang Namja berambut pirang keluar dari pintu itu dan mengunci pintunya. Jungkook memperhatikan seragam Namja itu yang tampak sama dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Tapi seingat Jungkook ia tidak pernah melihat orang itu disekolahan mereka. Dan apakah dia yang sekarang tinggal dirumah si gila Jungshu?

Si pirang tampak berlari kecil menuju gerbang rumah itu dan menyapa Jimin yang tidak jauh dari sana.  
Mereka berbincang sembari berjalan bersama.

Sepertinya Jimin sudah dapat teman baru.

"Awasi dia Kook..."

"Aku tau _Hyung_ , aku merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal pada dirinya." Lirih Jungkook dengan tangan mengepal.

Sebuah lengan merangkulnya, dan pastinya itu lengan Taehyung. "Aku tidak pernah mau berbagi wilayah dengan makhluk sok suci semacam itu."

"Aku tau. Karena aku juga sama sepertimu."

"Dan salah satu makhluk sok suci itu akan menjadi salah satu keluargamu sebentar lagi."

"Aku ta-"

Mata Jungkook dan Taehyung membulat.

"Namjoon _Hyung_!"

°°•°°

Yoongi berjalan sambil memandangi wajah riang teman barunya itu yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai tetangga barunya juga.

Park Jimin. Namja manis bersuara imut dengan surai hitam menggemaskan. Tubuhnya lebih mungil dibanding Yoongi, itu membuat Yoongi tambah suka padanya.

Kepribadiannya yang ceria membuat dada Yoongi berdesir. Keinginan kuat untuk membawa Namja itu ke sudut tempat dan mencumbunya penuh cinta membuat Yoongi sadar akan sesuatu.

Sang pangeran telah menemukan pujaan hatinya.

Dan kini Yoongi punya alasan kuat untuk menolak perjodohan yang dibuat oleh sang Appa.

"Jadi _Hyung_ , kau menyukai mata pelajaran apa?"

Yoongi tersenyum tipis, "Apa saja asal tidak melibatkan angka-angka nista. Tapi sesungguhnya aku akam sangat senang jika disekolah yang baru terdapat pelajaran Jiminology."

"Jiminology? Pelajaran apa itu _Hyung_?"

"Pelajaran yang membahas tentang bagaimana seorang Park Jimin bisa sangat manis dan mempesona. Serta dampaknya bagi orang-orang sepertiku." tutur Yoongi yang berhasil membuat pipi Jimin memerah.

Jimin memukul bahunya main-main. "Aish _Hyung!"_

Yoongi terkekeh pelan dan mengusap rambut Jimin yang menatapnya imut.

Ini kontak fisik yang aneh bagi dua orang yang baru beberapa menit bertemu. Seolah mereka pernah melakukan ini dan biasa melakukan ini.

Jimin sendiri merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan tangan Yoongi pada rambutnya. Jadi apa masalahnya?

"Jimin-ah, kau tinggal dengan siapa?" Tanya Yoongi dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hanya _Appa_ dan _Eomma_."

"Apa kau memiliki sahabat?"

"Tentu, namanya Kim Taehyung dan Kim Jungkook." Jelas Jimin dengan ceria, "Oh iya. Mereka juga tetangga kita loh _Hyung._ Lain kali kau akan ku ajak ke rumah mereka, mau ya?" Rayu Jimin dengan bola mata berbinar manis.

Dan Yoongi tak kuasa menolaknya.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai disekolah. Para murid memandang penasaran orang yang dibawa Jimin, sedangkan Yoongi lebih intens memandang Jimin.

Jimin merasa sesuatu yang hangat dalam dirinya bergerak pelan melingkupi dadanya. Dan wajah Jimin memerah menyadari Yoongi kini menyeringai menatapnya seolah dia mangsa yang tak boleh dilepas.

Yoongi senang atas reaksi Jimin barusan. Sesuai dengan harapan Yoongi, dia mulai lebih berani dan menggenggam tangan Jimin dengan wajah yang membuat para murid mengerti jika Jimin miliknya.

"Antar aku ke ruangan kepala sekolah ya. Dan bantu aku menemukan kelas, Jiminnie." Itu perintah.

Jimin mengangguk malu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Hari ini kelas Jimin mendapat berita jika Kim Taehyung dan Kim Jungkook akan pindah dari sekolah mereka menuju ke SM High School dua hari lagi.

Jimin terkejut tentu saja, baru tadi pagi dia bertemu dengan Jungkook dan anak itu masih memakai seragam sekolah seperti biasa. Lalu tiba-tiba kedua sahabatnya itu dinyatakan akan pindah sekolah.

Lelucon macam apa ini?

Jimin yakin jika saat ini bukanlah bulan April.

Dan sepanjang pelajaran Jimin hanya melamun tanpa memperhatikan gurunya mengoceh. Sebuah suara kecil berbicara diotaknya, 'Jungkook ingin pergi karena kau.'

Wajah Jimin lesu, rasanya sepi tanpa kedua sahabatnya itu. Seolah dia asing berada disini tanpa mereka, dan rasanya ditinggalkan. Kosong.

"Park Jimin!"

"E-eh iya?" Jimin tersentak kala mendapati Kyuhyun Songsaenim menyerukan namanya.

Pria yang lebih tua 8 tahun darinya itu menatap Jimin teliti, "Wajahmu pucat. Apa kau sakit?" Tanya guru yang dikenal Killer itu dengan tenang.

"Tidak, _Songsae_ -"

"Jimin, Hidungmu berdarah!" Teriak siswa didepannya.

Jimin reflek menyentuh bawah hidungnya. Benar saja, disana ada darah.

Jimin jarang mimisan, mungkin ini karena dia terlalu banyak pikiran tadi. Ia mencoba mengelapnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Sebaiknya kau pulang."

"Tidak _Songsae_ -"

"Kerjakan halaman 157 sampai 167." Perintah Kyuhyun menarik pelan lengan Jimin agar mengikutinya keluar.

Ia mengambil sebuah sapu tangan putih yang ada disaku depannya. "Ini, pakai ini."

Jimin mengambilnya dan segera menutupi hidungnya. "Terima kasih, Kyuhyun _Songsaenim_."

"Hn."

Mereka memasuki mobil putih yang Jimin yakini milik Gurunya itu. Tadinya Jimin berniat duduk dibelakang karena merasa tidak nyaman duduk didepan dengan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun berkata dengan sarkasme.

"Kau ingin menjadikanku sopirmu hah?"

"T-Tidak _Songsaenim_."

Dan disinilah dia.

Duduk tegang disamping Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti menarik nafas. Tangan kirinya meremat celana sekolahnya gugup dan tangan kanannya masih memegang sapu tangan putih dengan banyak noda darahnya itu.

"Kyuhyun _Songsaen_ -"

" _Hyung_ saja, kita diluar sekolah. Dan aku tidak terlalu menyukai panggilan itu." Potong Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar.

"N-Ne _Hyung_ , T-Tapi kita mau kemana? Ini bukan jalan rumahku." Cicit Jimin pelan.

"Ayo, kita makan dulu."

"T-Tapi aku tidak lapar."

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata lalu menghentikan laju mobilnya. "Kau tidak ke kantin tadi Jimin. Aku tau kau sedari tadi dikelas melewatkan jam istirahat."

Jadi, Kyuhyun memperhatikannya?

Apa maksudnya ini?

"T-Tapi aku benar-benar tidak lapar." Jimin terus menundukan kepalanya. Sapu tangan yang dipakainya ia lepas, sepertinya mimisannya sudah berhenti.

Jimin membersihkan sisa lelehan darah menggunakan sisi sapu tangan yang masih bersih. Dan Kyuhyun memperhatikannya.

Tangan Namja yang lebih tua mengambil satu helai tisyu dari kotaknya dan menarik tengkuk Jimin.

Mata Jimin membola, Kyuhyun ikut membersihkan darah mimisannya.

Netra Kyuhyun bertemu pandang dengannya. "Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran. Jaga pola makanmu." Ujar Kyuhyun mengacak surai hitam Jimin yang sedari tadi tampak diam membeku.

"Jika kau masih bersikeras tidak mau makan. Maka biarkan aku yang **Makan.** "

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun langsung menelusup diperpotongan leher Jimin. Ia memeluk tubuh Jimin agar tidak memberontak dan langsung menancapkan taringnya pada leher anak itu.

"Aaarrrggghhhh!" Jimin berteriak tak karuan, matanya seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

Tangannya mencengkram erat kedua lengan Kyuhyun dan kembali berteriak. Rasa panas menjalar diseluruh nadinya, menusuk semakin dalam dan membuat Jimin merasa nyawanya ada diambang.

Sesuatu seperti memaksa keluar dari tubuhnya, itu darahnya.

Dan perasaan nyeri tiba-tiba mengenai persendiannya, membuat Jimin lemas seketika. Tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Dan ia terkejut kala menyadari pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata.

Kyuhyun memundurkan wajahnya yang dihiasi lelehan darah. Ia mengendusi bagian sisi lain leher Jimin, "Hmm... Kau manis, seperti dugaanku." Desah Kyuhyun dengan mata yang semerah darah.

"Aarrrrgghhhhh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin!"

"Yak! Jimin bangun."

Jiwa Jimin rasanya tiba-tiba tersedot kembali ke dalam tubuhnya. "Haahh.. hh...hhh..." ia terengah engah seakan habis dari lari maraton.

Ia menatap lemah Kyuhyun, perasaan takut kembali dalam diri Jimin. "M-Menyingkir dariku! Jangan hisap darahku!" Teriak Jimin sambil menutupi lehernya.

Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung, "Jimin, ada apa denganmu?" Ia menangkup pipi Jimin yang semakin pucat.

"Apa kau mimpi buruk? Karena sepanjang perjalanan tadi kau tertidur."

Jimin diam.

'Mimpi buruk?'

" _H-Hyung_ , tunjukan gigimu!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kotak hingga seluruh giginya yang rapi terlihat. "Ada aha?" (Read : Ada apa?) Ia bertanya dengan gigi yang masih terlihat.

"Ti-Tidak. M-Maafkan aku! Maafkan atas sikap tidak sopanku!" Jimin seketika ingat jika didepannya ini adalah gurunya sendiri. Orang yang harusnya dihormati. Ia menunduk berkali-kali sambil menyuarakan kata maaf.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Ayo makan denganku. Tubuhmu kelihatannya butuh tenaga, aku yang traktir."

"I-Iya, Terima kasih."

Ia melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil, dan ia pun juga mengikuti gerakan Kyuhyun.

Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah tempat makan yang lumayan ramai.

Jimin merasa tidak nyaman dengan aura tempat itu. Tangan mungilnya langsung ia tautkan ke tangan besar Kyuhyun. " _H-Hyung_..."

"Ada apa Jimin?"

"Ah, tidak."

.

.

.

.  
.

Setelah mengisi perut dengan makanan yang tidak bisa dibilang murah itu, Kyuhyun pun mengantar Jimin pulang. Disepanjang perjalanan, mereka saling bercanda mengenai perut besar lelaki tua yang mereka temui ditempat makan tadi.

Setelah sampai digerbang rumah, Jimin teringat sesuatu. " _Hyung_ , tas ku!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil, ia mengambil sebuah tas. "Ini..."

Jimin segera memeluk benda itu seolah benda itu adalah hal yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Terima kasih Hyung. Atas semua yang hari ini kita lakukan. Aku sangay senang."

"Terima kasih kembali. Aku juga senang."

Jimin berjalan sambil melambai ke arah pintu rumahnya. "Sampai jumpa besok _Hyung."_

Dan kali itu Jimin tidak melihat kelakuan asli Kyuhyun yang menciumi tisyu yang tadi digunakannya untuk membersihkam darah Jimin.

"Sampai jumpa lagi manisku."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **ANE MAU BILANG.**  
 **ANE MERASA CERITANYA MULAI ANEH DAN AMBURADUL.**  
 **SETELAH KYUHYUN DATANG DAN MEMPORAK PORANDAKAN HATIKU HUHU~**

 **ALIEN NGGAK BISA DIGINIIN TAUK!**

 **#plak**

 **Abaikan. :'v**


	5. Chapter 5

Udara malam menerpa halus wajah Jimin. Ia duduk didepan jendela kaca yang terbuka, udara malam memang tidak sehat untuk tubuh. Tapi jika itu dapat memperlancar pikirannya ia bisa mentolerir hal itu.

 ** _P_** _ **rang**_ ** _!_**

Piring kedua jatuh. Teriakan sang _Eomma_ menggelegar sampai dikamarnya, ia memejamkan mata. Berharap jika ini semua tidak pernah terjadi didalam hidupnya.

Tentang Bagaimana sang _Appa_ masuk ke rumah dalam keadaan mabuk. Kemeja kantor yang penuh lipstik. Teriakan murka sang _Eomma_ dan Pertengkaran yang terjadi diantara keduanya.

Tanpa sadar cairan bening mulai turun membasahi pipinya yang merah. Tidak pernah ada peristiwa seperti ini dalam hidupnya, ia selalu merasa hidupnya sempurna.  
Jimin terisak, ini begitu mendadak untuknya.

Inginnya dia kesana dan melerai kedua orang tuanya, tapi sang _Eomma_ telah memerintahkannya untuk berada didalam kamar.  
Jimin yang pada dasarnya anak penurut pun tidak banyak berkata-kata. "Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Ia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Tenanglah..._

 _Aku Disini..._

Jimin menatap kosong pemandangan diluar. Ia yakin tadi ada yang berbisik padanya, penuh perhatian dan rasa ingin menjaga. Jimin sudah tidak mendengar cacian sang _Eomma_. Perasaan takut tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

Ia berbalik, melangkah menuju pintu. Mengintip dari pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna, Jimin tidak menemukan keduanya. Langkah kaki terdengar mendekatinya, dan segera mata Jimin bertemu pandang dengan bola mata sang _Appa_. _"A-Appa?"_

Jimin melangkah kebelakang dengan perasaan ngeri, "Jangan."

"JANGAAAN!"

"Jimin! Ada apa?"

Goyangan pelan pada pundaknya membuat Jimin terbangun. Wajahnya bersimbah peluh dan jejak air mata.  
Jungkook mengusap pipi Namja itu, "Ada apa?"

Jimin memeluknya erat, tubuh Jimin bergetar. "Kookie, aku mimpi buruk." lirihnya dengan suara terendam. " _Appa_ membunuh _Eomma._ "

"Itu bukan mimpi Chim."

"Hm?" Jimin mendongak tidak mengerti.

" _Appa_ mu benar-benar telah membunuh _Eomma_ mu. Untung saja aku datang cepat-cepat kesana, jika tidak aku pasti sudah kehilanganmu."

Jungkook memeluk Jimin posesif. Dan sang empu hanya terdiam, segalanya terasa mengejutkan.

.

.

.

.

Selama berada disekolah Jimin lebih banyak diam. Berita tentang keluarga Jimin telah menyerbak kemana-mana, para murid membicarakannya.

Jimin tidak peduli, ia hanya perlu berjalan melewati mereka seolah tidak pernah mendengar apa-apa. Ia dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Taehyung dan Jungkook mengerti perasaannya, jadi mereka memilih diam saja.

Ia juga bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengungkapkan rasa berdukanya pada Jimin, dan itu sedikit meringankan pikiran Jimin.

Dan hal itu berlangsung sampai pulang sekolah. Biasanya perjalanan pulang mereka diselingi dengan canda tawa, tapi untuk hari ini hening.

Ketika masuk ke blok perumahan Jimin berhenti berjalan. Menyebabkan kedua Namja lain ikut berhenti, "Ada apa?" Taehyung menyeletuk pertama.

"Aku ada urusan. Kalian duluan saja." Jimin menjawab dengan datar.

"Baik, tapi cepatlah pulang."

"Hn."

Dan mereka tidak melihat keberadaan Yoongi.

Jalan setapak kecil itu agak becek. Tapi Jimin sudah terlanjur kesana, ada satu tempat yang selalu ia tuju ketika mendapat masalah. Danau... Danau kecil ditengah hutan.

Tempat itu sangat tenang, bersih meski rumput liar tumbuh tak terurus. Jimin masih bisa merasakan sensasinya, alami. Ia duduk disalah satu tempat.  
Melempar tas sekolahnya ke sembarang arah, Namja itu sibuk mengambil beberapa bebatuan disana sini.

Ia menatap kosong danau, dengan tangan yang melempar batu-batuan itu ke danau seolah batu itu adalah masalahnya. Lemparan pertama pelan, ia agak mengerutkan kening. Lemparan kedua cukup keras, ia kembali menangis.

Masih segar diingatannya sang _Eomma_ yang terbujur kaku tanpa nyawa. Darah mengotori lantai dan gaun rumahan yang dipakai Wanita cantik itu. Saat itu _Eommanya_ dingin, tidak hangat seperti biasa.

Jimin mulai merindukan _Eommanya,_ pelukan hangatnya. Bibir cerewetnya yang selalu mengoceh menasehatinya. Dan masakan yang selalu ia santap setiap hari. Kini ia harus mandiri, tanpa orang tua.

Persetan dengan sang Ayah yang mendekam dipenjara. Ia takut jika nantinya ia gila, " _Eomma, Eomma_ menunggu Chim kan?"

Dadanya sesak, ia sudah tak memiliki Ibu. " _Eomma..."_

 _"EOMMMAAA!_ Hiks _..._ Hiks _..."_

Tubuh Jimin meringkuk, seolah berharap sang _Eomma_ akan mendekapnya. Ia terisak kencang, tidak peduli meski ia terlihat seperti pengecut.

Pelukan hangat merengkuhnya, Jimin tersentak ketika tangan orang itu menariknya. Wajahnya bersembunyi dileher sang pemeluk, ia membalas pelukan itu. Menangis dan menangis lagi seperti keran yang tidak bisa mati.

Usapan lembut disurai miliknya membuat Jimin sedikit tenang. Kepalanya bersender pada pundak orang tak dikenal itu. "Tidak apa-apa." Ia mendengar suaranya, suara Namja. Jimin tidak membalas ia menutup mata. Dan dengan kelelahan ia tertidur.

"Hei... apa kau tertidur?"

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin mengucek kelopak matanya. Sesaat setelah ia terbangun ia langsung disambut dengan kamar bernuansa warna hijau gelap. Yang jelas, ini bukan kamarnya atau kamar milik kedua sahabatnya.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang Namja berperawakan tinggi sambil membawa sebuah nampan. "Hai, apa kau sudah baikan?"

"Ehmm, y-ya tentu."

"Syukurlah..." Namja itu mendekat, menaruh nampan diatas nakas ia mengulurkan tangan besarnya. "Namaku Hoseok, Jung Hoseok."

Tangan kecil Jimin bergetar menyambutnya, "Jimin, Park Jimin."

Setelah kedua tangan itu terlepas Hoseok dengan ribut berseru, "Ah ya! Kau bisa memakan bubur ini Jiminie. Aku yang telah membuatnya, karena dari tadi aku mendengar perutmu berbunyi."

Wajah Jimin memerah malu saat Hoseok mengatakannya dengan nada polos, Hoseok menahan nafas. "Aaaa! Imutnya!" ia menarik pipi tembam Jimin.

Jimin mencoba lepas dari tangan Hoseok, "Hoseok. Sakittt... " Hoseok makin menarik pipi itu hingga benar-benar memerah. Ia melepasnya, dan dengan cepat Jimin mengusap pipinya.

"Hahaha... aku jadi ingin memakan pipimu Jiminie." Hoseok memasang wajah aneh, sedang Jimin melindungi pipinya. " _Yaa_! Pipiku tidak enak."

Jimin agak mengomeli Hoseok tentang jangan menarik pipinya. Tapi sungguh, itu menyakitkan. Sedangkan Hoseok malah memasang cengiran lebarnya dan kembali berkata akan menggigit pipi Jimin yang seperti bakpao.

Jimin seketika sadar, Hoseok sudah membantunya melupakan rasa sakit hatinya kehilangan sang _Eomma_.

Bibirnya tertarik membuat senyuman lembut.

"Hoseok-ssi, umurmu berapa?"

"Entahlah, aku lupa menghitungnya. Yang pasti aku lebih tua darimu." Ujar Hoseok dengan kening berkerut seolah memikirkan sesuatu yang serius.

Jimin tidak menyukai ekspresi serius Hoseok.

"Kau aneh." Lirih Jimin sambil menatapnya tersenyum.

"Ah ya, sekarang sudah pukul lima sore. Apa kau ingin kuantar pulang? Tentu saja setelah kau menghabiskan bubur itu." Tawar Hoseok ramah.

"Tentu, terima kasih _Hyung_." Wajah Jimin menunjukkan ekspresi enggan. Jika ia pulang kerumah, tidak akan ada yang menyambutnya lagi.

Tapi Hoseok salah tangkap, "B-Bukannya aku ingin mengusirmu Jiminnie. Tapi aku yakin orang tuamu akan khawatir menyadari anaknya pulang malam setelah pulang dari sekolah." Jelas Hoseok menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa _Hyung_ , lagipula.."

Jimin tersenyum kecil.

" _Eomma_ tidak akan khawatir. Dia kini selalu memperhatikanku dilangit. Dan _Appa_ dia bahkan tidak peduli padaku." Desah Jimin lelah, lelah menanggung semuanya sendirian.

Hoseok mengerti apa maksud Jimin. Entah atas dorongan apa dia memeluk tubuh mungil Jimin, mengelus punggung rapuh itu ketika pemiliknya mulai terisak.

"Hiksss... Apa.. Hiks..yang ha.. harus kulakukan?"

"Aku hiks.. tidak punya siapapun hiks lagi." Isaknya menenggelamkan diri dalam ceruk leher Hoseok. Tangannya yang terkalung dileher Hoseok mulai mengepal.

Hoseok berbisik pelan tapi yakin, "Tinggalah bersamaku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Errrr... Jiminnie. Apa kau yakin? Jujur saja aku lebih nyaman tinggal ditempat tadi." Hoseok tertawa hambar sambil menepuk tangannya pelan.

Jimin mengangguk dan menarik Hoseok masuk kedalam.

Seperti dugaannya, rumahnya sepi dan lampu belum dinyalakan.

Jimin mencoba menemukan saklar lampu.

 **Ctek!**

"Hyung!" Jerit Jimin kalut.

Tiba-tiba saja Hoseok sudah ada didepannya dan menatapnya intens.

"Jiminnie... Dimana kamar mandinya?"

Jimin menghela nafas dan menunjuk sebuah pintu dengan jempolnya. Wajah namja itu datar.

Sedangkan Hoseok sudah langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

Jimin memutuskan untuk membersihkan rumahnya barang sebentar.

"Jung Hoseok. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku sekarang tinggal disini. Dan aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu! Apa yang kau lakukan disini Namjoon? Kau tau bau-mu tercium sampai kesini, dasar nyamuk."

Kim Namjoon, sulung keluarga Kim dan termasuk golongan Vampir bangsawan.

"Dua adikku tinggal disini bodoh, dan jangan menyebutku nyamuk. Dasar anjing."

Hoseok mendengus, "Kau sungguh tidak sopan berkata seperti itu pada seorang pangeran, Rapmonster."

Namjoon memutar bola matanya, "Kau hanya pangeran Were-wolf, Hope. Bukan pangeran Vampire, yang artinya aku tidak perlu menjaga perilakumu padaku."

"Tapi tetap saja. Ah, Nam. Aku ingin bertanya."

"Apa?"

"Apa Yoongi juga disini?"

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Hai! Zyan pengen nanya... ada yang kecewa kah sama jalan ceritanya?**


End file.
